


Sleeping with Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy sleeps with Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with Daddy

Clint was getting ready for bed. Phil was on a mission and Daisy slept hours ago.

He got into the bed, and fell asleep.

He woke up suddenly when his door burst opened.

He looked and saw Daisy.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" asked Clint.

Daisy came to him holding her stuffed dragon that Natasha had given her.

"I had a nightmare Daddy." she said.

"Come here." said Clint

Daisy jumped on his bed and snuggled up to him.

It wasn't long before both fell asleep, without the nightmares.


End file.
